The Fall of Planeptune
by NeptuneCPU
Summary: Planeptune is a nation based off of Sega, the arcade gaming company from 1940's to 2016 . Planeptune starts to suffer the consequences as the competing nations Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee start to take the lead. [Undecided Ship] [Rated T-M]
1. Prologue

It's been months since the CPUS defeated Kurome and peace had been restored to GameIndustry. The CPUs continued their days like they usually did, until the days started to become weeks for Neptune. The lazy CPU had done practically nothing, only doing work when Histoire outraged at her, and had let her shares decline while she relished her own console in Planeptune. A new gaming convention was launched, hosted by the three other nations to represent their newest consoles spurting brand new technology and allowing high speed downloads by default, backwards compatibility on all platforms from their previous consoles, digital broadcasting, and access to the Internet through their new consoles. In the event which Neptune was unbeknownst to, against Histories' countless protests and nagging, the other CPUs had their shares skyrocket, reaching new heights and breaking sales records by incomprehensible margins. This allowed the countries credits to be recycled back into new investments and advancements in construction and wages. Planeptune had been left behind without knowing it, or at least without Neptune noticing it.

" ~ get me a puddiiiiing please~". Neptune hollered out to her younger sibling whom had been in the kitchen making lunch.

"Uuh.. Neptune, we don't have any Pudding anymore".

Neptune paused the game, her life flashing before her eyes as the words registered in her brain which ran on said substance. _No pudding? How?_

"Geez, just call our sponsor and have them ship us a couple boxes again~".

"We can't… NFP canceled their sponsorship when we stopped being able to pay them". Neptune got up from her spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Stop paying them? Why can't we?" Histoire floated into the kitchen with an unhappy face on her.

"So you've finally woken up huh Neptune".

"What? Uuuh this is kinda strange. What's going on?"

"Neptune. Transform please". Neptune gave a very confused look but shrugged it off.

"Uh.. Ok.." Neptune stood there for a second before realising her HDD wasn't working.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT IS THIS ABOUT AUTHOR?!"

"Neptune.. You've done nothing for months now and you're about to feel the consequences of it". Histoire held up Nepgears' NGear and displayed a graph.

"Your shares have dropped so much I'm surprised you haven't felt it yet. You can't even transform and Planeptune only has an 8th of its original population! Ever since you ignored my pleads for you to enter into the convention one month ago the other nations have gotten such a lead on us I'm surprised this nation is still here! You need to do something about this now Neptune, as Planeptune's CPU it is your duty. If you don't do something you might lose the nation for good". Histoire picked up a small luggage bag and floated towards the elevator.

"Wait Histy! Where are you going?!" Neptune was still confused on the situation but noticed Histoire was leaving.

"I'm going across the ocean to meet up with nations to see if I can make any deals.. Please contact me on the NGear if anything goes wrong.. I'm sorry for having to leave you to this Neptune but this is mostly your fault and you have to fix it.. I'm quite tired of cleaning up your messes". Histoire got into the elevator and left the building.

Neptune nearly fell backwards as, upon Histoire bringing up the problem, her body started to feel the negative effects of her extreme share shortage. Nepgear had caught her sister and helped her stand up. Nepgear, being a CPU candidate, didn't feel the effects as greatly seeing she wasn't as connected to the share crystal as Neptune. Neptune sat down at the couch, her mind so jumbled with the situation it was hard for her to focus.

 _Planeptune.. It's going to shut down? Is that what Histy said?.._ Neptune started to blink rapidly as she tried to hold back her tears. Her failed responsibilities just starting to set in. Nepgear rubbed Neptune's back, a saddened look on her face.

Neptune.. We.. We'll get through this!" Nepgear said trying to lift her sister's spirits.

Usually Neptune would jump up with enthusiasm and agree, but for the first time in Nepgear's life, Neptune hung her head..

 **Planeptune Population = 43785...**


	2. The Last Chance?

**++2 Weeks Later++**

Planeptune had just launched a new console, one with the best tech that Planeptune could offer at the time. To those who like retro gaming in Planeptune were surprised and glad to see their CPU trying to do something about the city, but to those who had started to convert found this annoying. Planeptune's console failed miserably as the consoles from the other nations outclassed Planeptune's by years in advancement. The console being released to fix the problem, even a little, backfired and caused a small boycott outside the basilicom. Neptune was devastated at the outcome of the events which had transpired as she almost immediately lost half of the remaining population in what they liked to call "Neptune's Rip-off console". The speed of which the console was released caused problems which didn't go unnoticed by those who did buy the console. Complaints about the console spread across the Internet as people started to shame it. Those who didn't mind the faults used them to exploit the games which hurt Planeptune financially as people would digitally copy the games and sell them before Planeptune could officially release them giving people cheaper early access.

Everything that went wrong had gone wrong as the teams who made the console quit and sued Neptune for not being able to pay them as she had planned to use the money gained from the sales to pay the teams which had backfired causing a serious financial crisis as credits which were held in case of national emergencies were used to pay for the sue.

Nepgear had begun to feel the effects as well and became unable to HDD.

Neptune now stood leaning against the island in her kitchen, a frustrated and exhausted look plagued her face. She had been up for hours which hurt her badly since she was so used to sleeping 12+ hours a day. Neptune tried to contact B-Sha but she had apparently gone to a retro game convention across seas with Chuu-ko. IF and Compa had gone on a quest which, thanks to Histoire, was in another dimension so they weren't getting back any time soon. Neptune tried to get a hold of Noire, Vert, and Blanc but they had been busy, or so said their basilicom workers.

"What do I do now…" Neptune sighed as she had to make an effort to get up from where she was leaning and went to the fridge to grab something to eat.

"Neptune! There's a horde of Ancient Dragons attacking the city!" Nepgear shouted as she dashed into the kitchen.

 _A horde?.. YES! This could be my chance!_ Neptune couldn't hold back her smile as she looked to Nepgear whom looked to have the same idea.

"WE CAN USE THIS TO GET MORE SHARES!" They said in unison.

 **++Planeptune++**

"AAAAAAH RUUUUN!" Citizens scrambled as the giant dragons stomped through the city crushing cars and burning down the nature.

"WHERE'S THE CPU?!" The citizens who had the same thought had been looking for a purple streak or something to show that their CPU had come to their rescue.

Neptune struggled to get into the downtown district of the city as her entire body was weakened from the low shares. Nepgear had to help her up every time but Neptune was persistent in fighting them. This was her last chance and she couldn't let it slip away.

Neptune spotted a large brownish wing which lit the burning fire in her eyes with fury and courage. She full sprinted towards the dragon and summoned her katana. She launched herself into the air and raised her Katana for a strike.

"EAT THIS YOU PIECE OF NEPPING-". Neptune almost didn't see it as the dragon's tail had lifted up and swatted her out of the air, crashing her through the building adjacent to her right side.

"NEPTUNE!" Nepgear screamed as she rushed towards the building only to have her route blocked by the ancient dragon's flames.

A tear trickled down Nepgear's cheek.

"Get out of my way!" Nepgear slashed her sword at the dragon and commenced combat.

Neptune lay in the destroyed office building, the desks and blockers used to keep privacy had been destroyed from her body being sent into the building. She felt something down her leg, which she looked to be something she thought would never happen again.

 _Is.. This blood?.. I almost.. Forgot.. What it was.._

Neptune picked herself up, her adrenaline taking her mind off the injury as she ran towards the hole in the building to see Nepgear in a heated battle with the dragon.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Neptune shot out of the building and landing a devastating victory slash on the dragon.

The dragon was caught off guard, being sent crashing to the ground before being destroyed.

"Neptune!" Nepgear rushed to Neptune and hugged her in relief.

"It's ok , I'm fine".

"B-But you're-".

"It's ok". Neptune held Nepgear as close as she could.

Just as Nepgear was about to start crying of happiness, another ancient dragon appeared from around the corner.

"DO YOU MIND?! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT!" Neptune let go of Nepgear and rushed to the dragon.

"Cross Combination!"

Nepgear watched her sister fight valiantly before taking notice of something. The dragons that were attacking were all coming here, the center of the city, as if they were.. Running away.

Neptune finished off the dragon, having taken a couple blows, and crouched down panting.

"How many more ?" Neptune paused as Nepgear didn't respond. She looked over to the CPU candidate to see a panicked look on her.

Neptune followed her gaze to see 15 Ancient Dragons headed to them and one larger Viral Ancient Dragon.

 _You've got to be nepping kidding me…_

Neptune readied herself to fight the horde, which even Nepgear saw as ludicrous.

"NO! NEPTUNE YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED! PLEASE!" Neptune ignored Nepgear's pleads as she dashed to the monsters.

"I have to save Planeptune! Even if that means sacrificing myself!.. NEPTUNE BREAK!" Before Neptune could commenced her EX drive attack, a giant blue slash came down and destroyed most of the dragon's, leaving four left.

"Tanzerin Trombe!" A white blur shot to the Viral Ancient Dragon and one shot it.

"Rainy Ratnapura!" a green streak shot in and destroyed the remaining three monsters.

The CPUs became visible as Nepgear almost cheered in happiness.

The three transformed back into their original forms and walked up to the Planeptune sisters.

"Thank you Vert, Blanc, Noire!" Nepgear thanked the three CPUs.

Neptune had kept on staring to the where the dragon's once stood. Her eyes showing a sense of loss.

 _Where are they? Where are the dragons? I need to beat them, get my shares back up.. Where…_ Neptune turned around to see the 3 CPUs talking to Nepgear as Nepgear kept thanking them. Neptune, upon seeing this, gritted her teeth.

 _They…_

"Hey Neptune, we heard you were in trouble so we came to help.. N-Not that I wanted to help or anything". Noire said. Noire waited for the bugging at her tsundere attitude, but was greeted with silence from the purple CPU.

 _THEY..._

"Geez Neptune, you gonna be all lonely over there and not thank us? We did save your butt just a moment ago". Noire said as she crossed her arms waiting for a thanks from Neptune.

Neptune stood there, nothing happening, but on the inside she was having a mental breakdown. Something… snapped…

"YOU IDIOTS!" Neptune yelled before running off to the basilicom, tears streaking down her cheeks.

The four just stood there shocked at Neptune's sudden outburst. Nepgear getting the feeling she had to follow Neptune, said her goodbyes and chased after her sister.

The three were left confused before transforming and leaving the city back to their nations.

 **++1 Day Later++**

The Planeptune news was filled with controversy as people had started to hate Neptune. Citizens who were caught in the attack were mad that the CPU hadn't done anything, which was a lie but nobody saw anything but the other nation's CPUs who had come to the rescue. People started to question the safety of Planeptune as even the guards at Planeptower had started to neglect their jobs and leave. Neptune's shares plummeted even further in response.

 **Planeptune Population = 12805**


	3. Fallen Apart

**++4 Days Late4++**

Planeptune, since the dragon attack, had nearly lost all faith in Neptune as her citizens migrated to the other 3 nations. Neptune herself tried to make a console as Nepgear tried to get together with Uni, Rom, and Ram about the situation. The Candidates were the only ones not oblivious to the fault that the CPUs had caused by helping Planeptune. Citizens on the outskirts of the Fallen city had escaped to the other nations, spreading word that there were monsters attacking Planeptune, which lead to the CPUs going and eliminating Neptune and Nepgear's only chance at getting back some of their citizens. Neptune and Nepgear tried to make a new console to try and attract even the slightest attention, putting all their effort (Nepgear mostly helping Neptune) into making the console but we're greeted with extremely negative feedback. By the time Neptune and Nepgear hit the panick button and tried to call Histoire, Planeptune had lost the workers for their communications sector so phone calls and Internet surfing became impossible. Neptune and Nepgear were trapped in a room with four doors, each leading to an escape, but each were locked without a key to be found...

Neptune had gotten back to normal, her body starting to get use to not being connected to the share energy that was usually supplied in large quantities. The two sit on their couch, both their heads bowed as every idea they came up with had been shot down.

"What do we do now Neptune?" Nepgear said, her gaze not even trying to meet with Neptune whom was staring at the floor.

"Neptune?" Nepgear raised her head so see Neptune's body jerking slightly as she couldn't hold back the tears she was hiding.

"I'm.. such an idiot.." Neptune wipped the tears that trickled down her reddened cheeks away before looking to her younger sister.

"Histy was right… It's all my fault.. If I had done my job better maybe we could have-". Nepgear hugged Neptune, stopping her from continuing her sentence.

"It's not just your fault Neptune.. It's mine too". Neptune hugged Nepgear back as they both hold back their tears.

 **Go to chapter 3 for continuation of current path.**

 _ **Timesplit**_

They were about to break when the elevator dinged signalling someone had come to the basilicom (the elevator is solar powered).

Neptune didn't pay any attention, but Nepgear opened her eyes to look who it was.

"Um… am I interrupting something?" The person said at the living room entrance.

"What the?! IT CAN'T BE!"

 **Go to Neptune the Dimension Hopper for the quick happy ending.**

 _ **Cliffhangers**_


End file.
